


Matt Murdock Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Series: Marvel Oneshot Books [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: All fics were originally posted on my tumblr (Memento-Scribet.tumblr.com)Each fic will have the prompt in a note (if there was a prompt).(Feel free to comment a prompt or send it to my tumblr ^.^)





	1. Blindfolds and Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A Matt Murdock request where the reader wants to experience what it must be like for him and wears a blindfold for a day but ends up super frustrated w/ fluff and snuggling?! Is this okay? I’m a diff anon then the one from before. I hope they send one in too. Matt is the love of my life tbh. by anon

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Matt said as he held the blindfold in his hands.

“Yeah, I want to know what it is like for you everyday.” Y/N said

“Well, there is sort of the fact that my other senses are kind of increased…” Matt teased slightly

“Yeah, yeah, Murdock just blind me already.” Y/N giggled

“Okay, but fair warning: it is going to take some getting used to.” Matt said as helped Y/N put on the blindfold. “Can you see anything? Any light or movement?”

“Nope, just the back of my eyelids.” Y/N quipped.

“I’m not even going to respond to that. Okay, so first things first: make it from the kitchen to the couch.” Matt said, moving to stand in the living room.

“Wait, you aren’t going to help me?” Y/N said, swiveling her head in a pointless attempt to locate him.

“I’ll be here for moral support, but I want you to try it on your own. Now, try and figure out where you are and take a step forward.” Matt encouraged.

Y/N stood still for a moment and tried to remember which direction she had been facing. She reached a hand out and touched the counter. She used it as her guide to get out of the kitchen. She made several baby steps out of the kitchen and into the living room. Gaining confidence, she decided to take a regular step when-

“Ow!” Y/N cried when her leg hit the end table.

“Are you okay?” Matt asked

“Don’t pretend to be concerned, Matthew. After all you are the one that let me injure myself.” Y/N pouted as she rubbed the aching spot on her thigh.

“You were doing so well. I didn’t want to ruin your concentration by saying anything.” Matt explained.

“Yeah, yeah, next time warn a gal, will ya?” Y/N said, finding a seat on the couch.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Matt said with a smile as he sat next to her. “So you wanna know what comes next?”

“I know what comes next. I am taking off this blindfold. I love you, Mattie, but I can’t do this.” Y/N admitted, pushing the blindfold up onto her forehead.

“It’s fine. You did really good though and you should be proud.” Matt said, taking the blindfold off her head and smoothing her hair.

“Well, I had a really cute cheerleader on the sidelines. Even if he did let me run into a piece of furniture.” Y/N teased as she snuggled against his side.

“It hurt me more than it hurt you.” Matt joked as he kissed Y/N on the forehead.

“Tell that to my bruise, Murdock.” 


	2. Blind Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Matt Murdock x Reader (you can decide if it’s romantic or platonic) where the Reader is curious if he knows about all of the other powered people/heroes that have popped up in New York (Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Danny Rand) and he responds with “I’ve been keeping an eye on them” (bonus points if the reader retorts with “Was that a blind joke?”) by avengerdragoness

Y/N loved these days. It was one of those one in a million days where Matt had day off and had decided to be lazy with her all day. They had decided against putting on a movie in favor of just laying around in bed and talking about everything and nothing.

“Why don’t you ask me what you have been thinking about for the past ten minutes.” Matt said as he drew patterns on her back.

“How did you know?” Y/N said in shock.

Matt chuckled and kissed her softly. “You take in a little bit of breath and your heart speeds up when you are about to ask something. You’ve started to ask me something three times, but decided against it.”

“Sometimes I think you are too perceptive for your own good.” Y/N laughed. “I was just thinking about those other powered people in the city. Have you met them?”

Matt wasn’t really surprised that Y/N was curious about them. In all honesty, he thought she would have brought it up before now. “Yeah, I have met them. They are good people.”

“Are you worried about what they could do? Look at what happened to the Avengers. They have split in two.” Matt heard the jump in Y/N’s pulse. She was afraid. Worried that he and the Defenders would end up breaking apart. Afraid for what it could mean for him and the city.

“Don’t worry about that. We are working together and communicating. Besides, if someone does go off the rails, I’ll know before they can do any real damage.” Matt said with confidence.

“But how? You cannot watch over three people at the same time, plus your normal Daredevil work.” Y/N pointed out. She wasn’t trying to argue, really, but her worry for her boyfriend and for her city had been weighing on her for weeks now.

“You’ll find I cannot watch much of anything, Y/N.” Matt teased.

“You know what I meant.” Y/N huffed and lightly smacked his arm.

“I know. I need you to trust me, Y/N. I know what I am doing.” Matt whispered as he cradled her cheek in the palm of his hand.

Y/N sighed and nodded. “I’m sorry I doubted you.” She said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Matt just smiled and held her closer. The world outside might be chaotic and in need of a savior, but right now all that mattered was in that room.


End file.
